


Steve's Bad Day

by flyingfoxtopus



Series: Stress Relief [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Dom Peggy Carter, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfoxtopus/pseuds/flyingfoxtopus
Summary: Some days the bureaucracy is the worst part of the war. Today is one of those days. Steve is under more pressure than any human should be able to survive. Peggy would be happy to take on more of his burden, if the powers that be would just let her.They won't. So she will have find non-work related ways to help him relax. She has an ally in that struggle at least. Barnes worries about Steve almost as much as she does, and he has someexcellentideas for how to help Steve relax.Not that Peggy is giving him complete operational control. Not tonight at least.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Stress Relief [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686559
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Steve's Bad Day

It had been one thing after another today. Peggy could see the stress weighing down the corners of Steve’s eyes already, and he still wasn’t through all the tedious meetings on his agenda.  
  
Worse, for reasons beyond either of them, she was banned from the briefing with the joint chiefs. It was ridiculous. She was Captain America and the Howling Commandos’ intelligence officer. He would just have to tell her everything afterwards anyway so she could adjust their plans accordingly. She had clearance for all the _information_ , just not to be in the _room_.  
  
She watched Steve stride confidently down the hall, half a step ahead of her. She doubted that any who wasn’t as close to him would notice the signs that this day was getting to him. They were there though, cracks in that perfect surface.  
  
Peggy stopped at the door. Her arms full of the files Steve would need. This was it, this was as far as she was allowed to go.  
  
Steve stopped too, stepping out of the way so the aides-de-camp behind them could file into the room. “Carter. Run that last summary report by me again, before I go in.”  
  
“Of course, Captain.” It was an excuse, and Peggy knew it. Her poor mentally exhausted boy was searching for a few moments of calm. She could give him that. She produced a random piece of paper and they put their heads together over it until the hall was empty.  
  
Steve let out a long sigh and slumped back against the wall. He closed his eyes, letting the pain show through his strong façade. There was desperation in his eyes when he looked at her again. “Peggy, please...”  
  
Peggy knew exactly what he was asking for. He needed a release. Needed someone to take the weight off his shoulders. Needed to let go for a while. “Of course.”  
  
“Thank you, Peggy.” He rested his forehead against hers. It was the biggest show of affection they could risk in public, and even that little touch could make people second guess her being on his team if they caught them. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Peggy reached into Steve’s pocket and dug out his key. He had this one last meeting to get through. That gave her a chance to prepare a little. “I promise I’ll take care of you tonight.”  
  
Steve squared his shoulders and took the files from her. Peggy smoothed his tie, making sure he looked his best before he went in. “Wow them, darling. I'll see you for dinner.”  
  
*****  
  
Peggy could take care of her boy. She knew how to drive him crazy and give him release in all the best ways. She had a number of options at her disposal for tonight. Any combination of them would be enough to make Steve’s toes curl and help him sleep through the night. The _best_ option, at least in her mind, was to enlist Barnes. That would fulfil all her requirements for the evening. Plus, it had the added, purely self-serving, benefit of giving her a chance to put him through his paces. She still had a few more questions she wanted answers to.  
  
She had found Barnes on the obstacle course. She would forever sing the boy’s praises for how little information he demanded before agreeing to meet her in Steve’s rooms in an hour. ‘Steve had a bad day, he needs us,’ was all it had taken.  
  
She had arrived first, with plenty of time for preparation and a basket of treats over her arm. Bottles of creamy dark beer, a wedge of sharp cheese, a half loaf of bread from Steve’s favourite bakery, hard sausages fragrant with herbs. The food got laid out on Steve’s dresser and carefully covered with a cloth for later. Peggy didn’t think Steve would want to wait to eat once he saw his surprise.  
  
Barnes had arrived before Steve as she had planned. Grinning and dangling a string bag full of apples of his own.  
  
Her stomach almost growled at the sight of those. They looked crisp and juicy. She didn’t even want to know where he found the treats he always seemed to be able to produce.  
  
“So, what’s the plan,” Bucky asked, stealing some of the cheese. Trapping her between him and the dresser in the process.  
  
“We’re going to play nice together.” Peggy batted his hand away from the cheese and added the apples to what would be their midnight feast. She didn’t even try and escape the circle of his arms. It was good that he was comfortable with her, it played into her plans perfectly.  
  
“I don’t think I want to take orders tonight doll.” Bucky purred, brushing his lips down the side of her neck. Apparently he was _very_ comfortable.  
  
“I don’t recall saying you had to.” Peggy said looking over her shoulder at him. That wolfish look in his eyes did something to her on a deep physical level.  
  
Bucky nipped at the soft skin behind her ear. “You’re gonna let me fuck him?”  
  
Peggy chuckled darkly. And he claimed to get worked up when _she_ said dirty things. “Oh darling. I’m going to insist on it.”  
  
Bucky smirked. “Gonna let me fuck you?”  
  
Peggy turned in his hold, gently draping her arms over his shoulders. “Now you’re starting to catch on.”  
  
It took them an embarrassingly long time to settle on how to greet Steve. Although that might have been because they were having fun. In the end they decided to strip Barnes to his boxers, with a little prompting he gave her the same kind of show he had given Steve the first night they had surprised her, and leave Peggy in her garters and stockings and nothing else. Bucky had groaned appreciatively as he helped her shimmy out of her skirt -- if you could call chasing the fabric with his hands helping.  
  
“We need to make sure these are nice and perky.” Was definitely just Barnes coming up with excuses to tease her. Not that Peggy was going to complain about him licking and sucking her nipples. She was developing quite the infatuation with that smart mouth of his.  
  
Their pose took just as much debate. They shifted between a few options ranging from fully dressed, all the way to toying with the idea of already being en flagrante when he arrived. Eventually they settled on Bucky sitting against the headboard, Peggy’s head in his lap, both of them smirking at the door.  
  
At least that was the plan. Peggy amused herself during the wait by rubbing her cheek against the bulge in the front of Bucky’s boxers, and he paid her back by pinching and tugging her 'perky' nipple. It was a delightful torture and Peggy couldn’t think of a better way to spend the better part of twenty minutes. By the end Peggy was having a hard time resisting the urge to pant, she was so worked up. The low growl from Bucky’s throat and the way his hips bucked up to follow her when she pulled away, made her think that he was in a similar state. Steve wasn’t going to know what hit him.  
  
They managed to compose themselves just as they heard Steve’s hand on the doorknob. Peggy fixed a serious expression on her face. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Bucky smirking.  
  
The bed was perfectly positioned to provide a stage for a tableau for anyone entering the room, something Peggy was intimately aware of. It paid off beautifully now. Steve stopped dead, his jaw going slack at the sight. Peggy’s lips curled up in an evil grin. Now that was an excellent start to the evening. “Welcome home, darling.”  
  
“I should let you fix dinner more often, Pegs.” Steve kicked the door closed behind him and let his jacket drop to the floor, not even bothering with the pretext of hanging it properly. His fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt cuffs. Someone was very excited for their treat.  
  
Peggy pulled her head out of Bucky’s lap and perched on the edge of the bed. “Come here, darling. Show me how much you like your surprise.”  
  
Steve's eyes were warm as he finished stripping off his pants and dropped to his knees. He kissed the tops of her knees reverentially. Slowly, looking up at her through his lashes the entire time, he slid his hands up the inside of her legs. Stopping when he reached the tops of her stockings and gently pressing her legs apart.  
  
Peggy considered the hands on her thighs. She was soaked in anticipation, all of Bucky’s teasing had her so on edge. It wouldn’t take much attention from Steve for her to reach her climax. Still, she couldn’t make this too easy for him. “Now, that won’t do. Barnes, be a dear and do something about that.”  
  
Bucky snagged the waiting handcuffs off the bedside table. The key was already in its place around Peggy’s neck. “I got you.”  
  
Steve groaned and rubbed his cheek against Peggy’s thigh, as the cuffs closed around his wrists. They were more symbolic than anything, Steve could snap the thin chain between them it was nothing. Still he always loved them, turning so sweet and docile for her when the metal touched his skin.  
  
Tonight, was no different. He blinked up at her expectantly, the tip of his tongue just peeking out between his lips. Peggy nodded, and Steve immediately set to work. Licking and sucking with skill and enthusiasm. Peggy let her head fall back, her boy did know exactly what her body needed.  
  
Bucky's eyes were dark and hot as he watched them. He traced the ripples of Steve’s shoulders, then along the top of Peggy’s leg to her garter belt. “Stand up, doll. I’ve got an idea I think you’ll like.”  
  
So far, all of his ideas had been brilliant. She was more than willing to give him a chance here. Standing forced Steve to tip his head awkwardly, if he wanted to keep his mouth on her. Much to his credit, he took the move in stride. Sitting further back on his heels to manage it. Peggy purred contentedly. Standing was a revelation. The angle was completely different, and absolutely delightful. There might be complications when she got even closer to her orgasm and her knees started to go weak, but she would deal with that when the time came.  
  
She gasped in surprise as Bucky lifted her leg and hooked her knee over Steve’s shoulder. Steve shifted so he was talking most of her weight, dexterous even with his hands tied behind his back.  
  
Then Barnes was kneeling behind her. Spreading her ass cheeks apart and swirling his tongue around her hole. She sighed in pleasure. Oh yes, she liked this. She liked this a lot. Peggy preened and stretched her arms over her head. Between the men was quickly becoming her favorite place to be. Bucky's fingers dug into her cheeks as he held her in place and Steve’s tongue delved deeper.  
  
They were an excellent team. It was a matter of minutes before, she felt the distinctive tightness growing inside of her. She dropped her hands from over her head. One hand went into each boy’s hair. Fingers tightening enough that her grip had to be uncomfortable. Neither of them broke their rhythm, both working progressively louder moans out of her. Until she was all but screaming as her orgasm hit her.  
  
Bucky slid up her back, holding her against him with hands around her waist. “God damn, Doll. Do you know how fucking sexy it is watching you do that?”  
  
Peggy had some idea. Still, it was nice to be appreciated. She twisted slightly, so they were at right angles. Peggy kissed his neck; she could be less careful with him than he had to be with her. No one would question a lady’s man like Barnes walking around with marks on him. He would definitely tease her with them later. She could see him smirking across the table at her now, tracing the bruises and licking his lips. She could see Steve in the fantasy too, pupils exploded as he tried to keep himself under control. She would tap a finger against her lips and sigh, and Steve would have to excuse himself. Oh, it would be such fun.  
  
Speaking of having fun with Steve. He was still on his knees, gazing up at the pair of them adoringly.  
  
“Look at you, pretty boy.” Bucky ran his hand through Steve’s hair. “You were never this well behaved for me.”  
  
Peggy glowed with pride. He was being terribly good. His face was a mess from his labours, Barnes doing nothing to help the way his hair stuck up at all angles. His poor cock hung heavy in front of him, obviously desperate for stimulation. But he wasn’t complaining at all. “My darling is always _very_ good for me.”  
  
Steve whimpered; his eyes locked on Bucky’s erection.  
  
“Oh, darling, did you want something?” Peggy purred reaching down to stoke Bucky. Long slow strokes. He did look good with her hand wrapped around him. She wouldn’t mind getting her own mouth on him, but that wasn’t the game they were playing just now.  
  
Steve looked up at her with big needy eyes. “Please?”  
  
Peggy dug a hand into his hair and pulled, dragged his head towards Bucky. Those eyes would be the death of her. She would do almost anything for those eyes, and this was hardly a sacrifice. “Go on, darling. Get him ready for me.”  
  
This obviously wasn’t the first time Steve had performed this service for Barnes. Peggy was impressed. She knew from experience that taking something that substantial without choking was a challenge. She kept her hand on his head as he worked. He must be doing an excellent job. Bucky’s fingers spasmed on her back, his eyes rolling back in his head.  
  
“Enough.” Barnes closed his hand over Peggy’s and stilled Steve’s head. “Your girl’s got too many plans for you to make me blow my load this early.”  
  
Peggy smirked. She did have plans. So many perfectly hedonistic plans. “On to the bed. Both of you.”  
  
Bucky stretched out on his back, hands behind his head while he waited. He clearly knew exactly what he looked like. He was firm and tight, just like Steve. How lucky could a girl be? To have both these men so devoted to her pleasure, it was a kind of heaven. Her pair of classical Greek statues come to life. And like the ancient Greeks, open to all kinds of pleasure, with her and with each other.  
  
Steve knelt closer to the foot of the bed. Watching Peggy intently as she drifted to the bedside table and fetched a condom out of the box Steve kept there.  
  
The corner of the packet held between her teeth, she took the time to strip off her garter belt and stockings. Attractive as they were on her, stockings were hard to come by these days. She was too pragmatic to risk laddering one of the few pairs she owned just to titillate some boys who would be almost as aroused by the sight of her completely naked.  
  
Bucky held out his arms for her. That wolfish grin back, and still fully capable of driving her crazy.  
  
Peggy smiled and swung a leg over his hip, deliberately facing away from him and towards Steve. Bucky snagged the condom from her and rolled it on.  
  
Peggy kissed the tip of Steve’s nose. “Enjoy your show, darling. I know I will.”  
  
“You expect me to just sit here?” Steve growled.  
  
“Politely, darling.” Peggy chided as best she could with Bucky rubbing against her slit. He really couldn’t resist being a tease. She did have to wonder if this would be a step too far for Steve. If he would manage to stay docile and follow directions, or if his alpha male streak would rear its head.  
  
“That’s right, Stevie. _Politely_.” The last word stretched into a long groan as Bucky slid up into her.  
  
“Please, Peggy. Please, let me fuck you. I'll be good for you. So, so good.” Steve begged, practically drooling as he watched Bucky take her.  
  
Peggy arched her back, pressing into Bucky’s thrusting. He was going to be good for her then. Excellent, she would make it worth his efforts. “When I’m done with Barnes.”  
  
She curled her hand around the back of his head and drew him into her chest. He took the hint immediately, nuzzling her breasts and lavishing attention on her nipples.  
  
He kissed down her stomach until he was sprawled in what had to be a difficult position to maintain with his hands behind his back. He licked tentatively at her clit, sending a shiver of pleasure through her.  
  
Peggy stroked the back of his head. “Go on, darling. Make me feel good.”  
  
If Peggy could think clearly, she would have been impressed by how Steve managed to match the pace of Bucky’s thrusts to keep his tongue firmly on her clit. The sensation that coordination offered her drove anything resembling a thought firmly out of her mind.  
  
Both of them would have marks from her nails tomorrow, Steve on his back, Barnes on his thighs, she doubted either would complain. Barnes was leaving fingerprint bruises on her hips as his own souvenir.  
  
Peggy closed her eyes and leaned into the growing pleasure. Her entire body tightening in pulses. She felt empty and overflowingly full at the same time. Her head fell back, and she let out a long breathless sigh, that would have been a scream if there had been any air in her lungs.  
  
With a low groaning purr, she rocked forward easing herself off Bucky. She cupped Steve’s face and drew him back up into a kneeling position so she could pepper his face with kisses. “There now darling, was waiting for me really such a hardship? What shall we do to reward you for being so well behaved for me?”  
  
“You know what would be fun.” Bucky pressed a love bite into Peggy’s neck that made her groan and arch back towards him. It would almost be worth the marks he would leave if he kept doing that. “We could fuck him together.”  
  
A lance of excitement shot through Peggy. That was another excellent idea. She was almost embarrassed that she hadn’t thought of it first.  
  
Steve moaned, low and long and needy from deep in his chest. His head dropped to her neck and he nuzzled her sweetly. He liked the idea too then.  
  
“Flat, Rogers.” Bucky ordered, eyes sparkling.  
  
Steve obeyed, licking his lips as he stretched out on his back. Peggy ran her hands over his torsos teasingly, while Bucky secured Steve’s hands to the headboard. She loved how Steve looked, bound to the bed and 'helpless', his eyes dark pools with barely a sliver of blue. It made her want to do terrible things to and on him.  
  
Peggy shifted to lay next to Steve, kissing him messily while she waited for Barnes to fetch the lube. From the way he practically melted into the mattress, her plan to relax him was working. He opened his mouth willingly at the probing of her tongue. Gasping when she bit and tugged at his lower lip. She did adore him when he was being sweet for her.  
  
Bucky dropped back onto the bad, shoving Steve’s legs apart and settling between them. Peggy sat up to watch what he did. His pretty hands on Steve’s pretty body. It was enough to drive anyone crazy. Bucky smirked, watching her watch him.  
  
“You ever open the pretty boy up, doll?” Bucky asked, his thumb rubbing lube slicked circles around Steve’s hole.  
  
Peggy licked her lips. Been opened up by, yes. Opened up, no. She should have, he made such lovely sounds when Bucky played with him like this. “I’m afraid I’ve never had the pleasure.”  
  
“Here.” Bucky scooped his free arm around her waist and dragged her into his lap. Peggy's entire body tingled. She didn’t know if it was Bucky’s breath on her neck, the press of his still-hard cock against her back, or the delightfully debauched way Steve was laid out in front of them. “Let me show you.”  
  
Bucky gently walked her through stroking and teasing Steve’s hole. Increasing the pressure as she went. She knew what felt good when it was done to her, and tried to mimic the steps as best she could from this side. Circles and Xs, pressing against the center of the pretty bud until her finger _almost_ slipped in then pulling it away before she gave him what he was already panting for. Bucky was enjoying the show, she could feel him twitching against her back, a stream of low whispered swears poured into the skin of her neck. His hands roaming over her curves.  
  
Steve craned his neck to be able to watch them. Playing for the audience, Barnes palmed her breasts, pinched her nipples, and rubbed his down her stomach and over the curls between her legs, adding another layer of teasing to Steve’s torment.  
  
He cupped Peggy’s hand in his, aligning their index fingers and pressing them into Steve together. With whispered directions, he guided her to a small firm nub. Peggy pressed against it curiously. Steve moaned, his eyelashes fluttering with pleasure. Bucky pulled his finger out, leaving her firmly in the driver's seat.  
  
She slipped in a second finger to replace the one Barnes had withdrawn. Steve squirmed and tried to push himself further onto her fingers. Peggy clucked her tongue and crooked her fingers hard. “Don’t be greedy, darling.”  
  
Bucky closed his hand around Steve’s shaft. Stroking and twisting, while Peggy continued to rub her fingertips against the little button that drove Steve so crazy. They matched their paces, so Peggy was sliding in and pressing on Steve’s prostate at the same time Bucky’s fist was around his head, and her fingers pulled almost all the way out as he stroked down.  
  
“Fuck.” Steve groaned and bucked. “Pegs, please. I need—”  
  
“You need to wait until you have permission,” Peggy said sternly, pulling Bucky’s hand away. She knew that moan. Steve was right on the edge of an orgasm, it was far too soon. She was nowhere near done with him yet.  
  
Steve squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering between long slow breaths. Peggy smiled softly and massaged his thigh with her free hand. He had remembered to ask, he was trying to follow the rules, that was the important thing. “That’s my sweet boy. You can hold on. Just a little bit longer.”  
  
Peggy slipped a third finger in, stretching Steve a little more. He was very nearly ready for more than fingers. Something the pretty boy breathing down her neck was clearly eager to provide.  
  
She reached back to cup the back of Bucky’s head. “What do you think, pet? Shall we give him what he wants?”  
  
“You want me to beg too, Pegs?” Bucky chuckled, kissing her neck.  
  
“Well it couldn’t hurt.” Peggy faux grumbled, twisting her fingers in Steve to earn herself another low moan.  
  
“Please ma'am, may I fuck Steve now?” Bucky purred, tweaking her nipples again.  
  
“Not as sincere as I might like,” Peggy sighed. Someday she really would have to teach Barnes how to be respectful. Maybe she would find out how he felt about spanking and return that particular pleasure. “But I’m getting rather impatient myself, so we’ll work on it later.”  
  
Bucky lifted Peggy by her thighs, freeing himself from under her and setting her back between Steve’s legs in a fluid motion. Peggy would never admit to how sexy she found it that he didn’t seem to struggle anymore that Steve did. She rather liked the way her boys made her feel small when they effortlessly tossed her around. Small, and precious, but never fragile, or weak. “Two seconds, doll.”  
  
Peggy let her hands roam, while Bucky went hunting for more prophylactics. Dragging her nails up the inside of Steve’s thighs, dipping a finger curiously back inside him, rubbing a flat palm down his length. The different moans each type of teasing elicited were the sweetest music she had heard in a long time.  
  
The bed dipping beside her let her know that Barnes was back. She allowed Barnes to apply the two condoms, before settling herself over Steve and sliding onto him. As much as she would enjoy watching Bucky slid into her sweet boy, she wanted to be able to kiss Steve as she took her pleasure. Steve moaned, his head falling back. Peggy slid her hands over his chest and rolled hips. Yes, facing Steve had been the right decision. Nothing could be as pretty as Steve’s face as he fell apart.  
  
Steve twitched inside her. Moaning as all his muscles flexed and his hips bucked. The press of Bucky’s chest against her back told Peggy what had elicited the reaction. Steve was officially sandwiched between them.  
  
Peggy pressed her palms into Steve’s chest to find better leverage for herself. She loved riding Steve. The thickness of him between her legs. The angle this position granted her. Being in control of the rhythm and depth. All the earlier attention from her boys had left her sensitive and eager for one last perfect climax.  
  
Something firm and cool with the slickness of lube pressed against Peggy’s other entrance. She looked over her shoulder at Bucky. He was smirking, his thumb stroking her even as he thrust smoothly in and out of Steve. That might just do it.  
  
He moaned like she’d gone down on him as she reached back to guide two of his fingers into her. She shivered with pleasure herself. The fullness adding to the hot ball of pleasure growing inside her. Bucky kept his hand still and let her fuck herself onto both his fingers and Steve’s throbbing cock. It was heaven.  
  
In control of her pleasure, Peggy set her own pace, indecently matching Bucky. The room filled with the sounds of flesh on flesh and three sets of ragged breathing. Bucky’s chest bumped against Peggy’s back. Steve writhed under her. The hedonistic sounds and sensations built upon one another. The climax Peggy was chasing rushing towards her.  
  
The sensations crested and crashed over Peggy like a tsunami. Her vision went white. The pleasure of the entire evening crystalizing into the moment of perfection she had been craving. She tipped her head back in a soundless scream. Her body incapable of making a noise that adequately expressed what was happening.  
  
She purred and rocked back, straightening her spine. Aftershocks lapped at her, the bliss washing over her like a pool returning to level. The memory of a calm glassy lake existing in the space between. Punctuated by the ripples of euphoria.  
  
Bucky pulled his fingers out of her. Grabbing at Steve’s hip instead. With a sudden urgent violence, Bucky pressed hard against her back. Panting and swearing as the muscles low in his abdomen twitched distinctively. He’d just finished deep in Steve. Without asking first. Yes, the next time they did this she and Steve were going to have to teach him some manners.  
  
“Peggy.” Steve groaned, his muscles bunching again. He at least remembered his. And he had earned his reward.  
  
“Go on, darling. Finish for me.” Peggy ground down onto him. Taking his entire length inside her.  
  
Steve’s hips bucked. He pulsed deep inside her, letting out a long horse moan. It was a long time before he relaxed, and his hips sunk back into the mattress, the throbbing tapering off until he stilled.  
  
She eased up, keeping a hand firmly around the base of the condom to keep it in place. No point in risking a spill. There would be plenty of time for little Captains after they won the war. Steve let his head fall back, all of his limbs limp, and his breathing rough but slowing. He looked happily exhausted.  
  
Bucky pressed in against her back again, kissing from her spine to the point of her shoulder. “Damn, doll. You really wrung the boy out.”  
  
Peggy unhooked the key from around her neck and dangled it in front of his face. “Let Steven up, pet. I think it is time to cuddle.”  
  
“Yes, ma'am.” No matter how many times he said it, Barnes still sounded sarcastic when he said that.  
  
As soon as Steve was free, he pulled Peggy into his lap, nuzzling her neck and chest. Bucky fetched them a washcloth to clean up with, while Peggy chaffed Steve’s slightly raw wrists and pressed kisses into the palms of his hands.  
  
Sitting with his back against the headboard and Peggy tucked against his chest, Steve’s confident and commanding air was coming back to him already. Peggy was gratified to see all traces of irritability and stress had been chased away from his sharp eyes, leaving her wonderful brilliant boy relaxed and content. “Did your day get better, darling?”  
  
Steve kissed her soft and lovingly. “Much. You know exactly how to spoil me, Pegs.”  
  
There was a casual air to the room as the three of them moved around in post-coital bliss, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. More shockingly to Peggy, in a lot of ways, it was.  
  
Both men slipped into their boxers. Peggy opted to forgo underwear of her own, instead shrugging into Steve’s oversized shirt and doing up a pair of strategic buttons. From the heated looks she earned, Steve and Bucky both approved her choice of outfit. They were incorrigible. Not ten minutes since they had been ravishing her and each other, and already they looked like it would only take a little encouragement for them to pounce on her again. She put a little extra sway in her hips as she crossed to the dresser and the waiting food. Not that she was going to encourage them just now, she needed sustenance first, but it was nice to be appreciated.  
  
“Well. I think we all learned something tonight.” Peggy said, curling herself into Steve’s lap with a bottle in each hand.  
  
“And what was that, beautiful?” Steve asked, claiming his beer from her.  
  
She smirked down the bed a Bucky. His legs tangled with Steve’s, an apple in one hand, a shiny new combat knife in the other. The absolute picture of roguish seduction. “Barnes is an ass man.”  
  
“Guilty.” Buck carved a slice out of his apple and offered it to her on the point of his knife. “Can you blame me though? When there are two perfect examples right in front of me?”  
  
Steve spread his hand over Peggy’s still bare flesh. The heat of his skin against hers almost burning as he kneaded softly. “This is pretty perfect, Pegs.”  
  
Peggy tucked her head in against his neck. If he kept doing that, he would start something again. “Flatterer.”  
  
They laughed and joked as they ate. Conversation ranged all over, from art and history, to movies they had all seen, and childhood stories. Steve and Bucky were both enamoured of the idea that she had wanted to be a knight when she grew up, in a much less patronizing way than other men who had heard the story. They believed she could have slain dragons, given the opportunity. She loved them for it.  
  
The three of them fell asleep in a tangle of limbs. The last thing Peggy remembered before she drifted off, was Steve’s lips pressed against her forehead and a whisper that sounded like _I love you_. She would never get tired of hearing Steve say that. They were the words she wanted to fall asleep too for the rest of her life. She could feel Bucky already snoring softly behind her. This was what she wanted for the rest of her life.


End file.
